Ovens for food preparation are well-known in prior art. Said ovens comprise a base body forming an oven cavity with a cavity opening for receiving the food to be prepared. In addition, the oven comprises a door for closing the cavity opening. The oven door acts as a thermal barrier to keep the heat energy in the cavity during operation of the oven. Typically, oven doors are at least partially transparent in order to enable the user to control the process of food preparation within the closed cavity.
The oven door may be pivotally mounted to the oven cavity by means of hinges which allow a movement of the oven door relative to the oven cavity. There are several types of door arrangements, which are particularly suited for actuation by actuation systems, namely a so-called drop-down door which is pivotally mounted at a horizontal rotation axis, a so-called side-opening door pivotally mounted at a vertical rotation axis or a so-called “French door” consisting of two doors being pivotally mounted at opposite sides of the oven cavity to be opened by rotating or swinging in different directions around vertical rotation axes.
Typical oven doors are manually operated. They comprise a handle for applying manual force to the door to be opened. Furthermore, another type of oven comprises an automatically actuated door wherein the activation is done by an electric motor.
A drawback of known ovens comprising an automatically actuated door is that the electric motor requires a lot of space which has negative impact on the volume of the oven cavity. Furthermore, electric motors are expensive and mechanical coupling of the motor to the door to be opened is quite complex. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements of existing household appliances comprising an automatically actuated door in order to save installation space within the household appliance and to save costs and constructional expenses.